I've Come to the Fact
by EWlookalike
Summary: Hermione comes to the fact that Ron doesn't like her because he won't admit how he feels about her. So she takes action.


_Hello, chappies! It is I, EWlookalike, the mastermind of HP! Nah, not really…but just read this and review (NO FIRE) and I'll be happy. This was a 'pop-up(a sudden idea).'_

_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT PLOTLINE AND CHELSEA MAD-PIPES:)_

**_ I've Come to the Fact_**

I've come to the fact that he doesn't like me. We've been waltzing for years with our relationship. Why won't he admit that he likes me? He's such a coward! I swear, he is! I mean, I'd be walking down the hallway with him and Harry, and I'd end up dropping my books, and he'd move forward a bit to pick them up, but then he'd realize that the hall was filled with students, and he wouldn't want them spreading rumors about him and me. So, what? _That _would be a big deal? I think maybe that boy needs a wake up call. He needs a little push.

I walked down to the Great Hall, wearing a sly smile, making it seem as if I was hiding something. I gracefully glided into the Hall and took my usual seat at the Gryffindor table. Seated across from me was Ron and Ginny (Harry was in the library researching something for Auror training). Ron had his cheek propped up on his right hand and was looking gloomy. Ginny, on the other hand, was bright pink and looking extremely cheerful. I sort of side-smiled at the two of them and gradually reached for the margarine to butter my toast. As I did so, Ron grabbed my arm. I looked at him quizzically and raised my eyebrow. 'What?' I mouthed. He looked at me and then looked down at his hand on my arm. He turned the color of a radish.

"Sorry," he whispered.

I wondered why in the world he had done such an odd thing, but then again I knew he was going to do it. He had been about an inch away from telling me his feelings. He didn't wait any longer, though, after the 'arm' incident. He got up fast and zoomed out of the Great Hall before anyone could say, "Buzz." I wasn't surprised; Ron Weasley was that kind of character. He was the kind of boy who got nervous easily, the kind that would stutter around a pretty blonde. Take the new girl, Chelsea Mad-Pipes, for instance.

Chelsea had recently transferred from Beauxbatons. She had a long blonde mane with pretty, bright eyes that sparkled from time to time. She was not part Veela, however, but she came close to the looks of one. Ron had particularly noticed her on her first day at Hogwarts. She had sat with Hogwarts students in her year at the Hufflepuff table (the house she had gotten placed in). Being a sixth year, Chelsea had intimidated most first and second years, but the third years and up would just walk up to her and tell her 'nice' things about herself during that day. Ron had not hesitated whatsoever.

I watched him carefully during first period. He was gradually shifting in his seat during Transfiguration and clutching his hands into fists. He was tapping his feet loudly and humming under his breath. He was determined; anxious. He wanted to see the girl. So, when the first period bell rang, Ron was the first to rush out. Harry and I followed him, taking extremely long strides to catch up with Ron. When we reached a corner that Ron had turned, I kept Harry and I back around the corner.

"Err…Hermione?" Harry had asked.

"_What?" _I had hissed, peering around the corner at who was there.

Harry had looked at me like I had gone mad.

"Are we planning some sort of attack on Ron? I mean, if we are…don't you think it's kind of, well-"

"Shush!" I had covered his mouth with my hand and pointed around the corner. "Look."

Harry had glanced around the corner and had chuckled under his breath.

"He's mental."

I had nodded, but had pulled Harry back so I could spy on the redhead.

Ron had had his hand in his hair and was stuttering at the girl in front of him.

"Err…Chelsea…um, I-I…you're…we…do you think, um…wait, let me see, here…are you, err…wait, no…uggh! Would you,no, _will you-_"

Chelsea was getting bored. But it was good for her when a guy called out her name from behind Ron.

"Chelsea!" a guy with black hair had hollered.

Chelsea had smiled.

"Curtis!"

She ran up to him and they kissed. Ron had frowned. He turned toward Harry and I from behind the corner and started walking with his head down.

So, yes, Ron has had some trouble in the past with girls. It's the same routine, day after day. If Ron can't find the courage to admit his feelings to me, he tries to get another girl that seems interesting. But, I'm sick of it. Terribly sick of it. So, that's why I had come to the fact that he didn't like me.

"My brother's a bloody windbag," said Ginny, after Ron had left the Great Hall.

I smiled at her weakly and got up to leave.

"I'll see you later," I said.

Ginny nodded, her mouth full of food, and waved.

I rushed out of the Great Hall. I was Hermione on a mission. I was going to find Ron. I was going to force it out of him. He was going to say something or else.

I decided to look for him in the Prefects' bathroom. Sure enough, there he was. He was sitting on the floor (fully clothed, though) and moping. I slammed the door so that he'd turn and face me.

He did.

"'Ello, Hermione," Ron said standing up quickly. "I'll just leave if you need a morning bath-"

"No," I said, pushing him backward.

He frowned at me.

"What the bloody hell was that for, Hermione?" he snapped angrily.

I glared at him and slapped him. Hard. His right cheek grew a deep red. He deserved it.

"Wake up!" I bellowed at him. "WAKE UP, RONALD!"

I slapped his left cheek that time. Ron grabbed my shoulders.

"Hermione," he said calmly, trying not to lose his temper.

"WHAT?" I screamed in his face.

"What's wrong?" he said, his face glowing red, but deep with concern.

I stomped my foot.

"Ron, I'm sick of this!" I said close to tears. "I'm sick of our friendship! I want us to be more! You just won't admit anything, or say anything! You just carry on day to day, not being able to tell me you love me when you do. I'm just…_sick _of you right now!"

I tried to unhinge myself from beneath his shoulders, but he wouldn't let me budge.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. I looked at him, thinking he had done something drastic to himself to say something like this. Had Ron just apologized? "I'm sorry for not having the guts to tell you, sorry for being an arse. I'm sorry for trying to ask out other girls when I couldn't get you. I'm sorry that I ever dated Lavender Brown and snogged her for hours. I'm _sorry! _"

I let the tears glide down my cheeks.

"It's alright," I said sadly.

"Good," he said, carefully wiping the tears from my cheeks. "Now, I can finally say this, Hermione-"

I looked into his eyes, ready for those three words that I had been anticipating most of my days at Hogwarts.

"-thanks for slapping me-"

I frowned at him and swatted him on the arm. He chuckled and continued.

"Okay, okay…here we go…"

"Say it, Ron!" I snapped. "Or I won't heal those-"

He kissed me. He crushed his lips on mine and kissed me! Of course, I kissed back, but it was hard to do as he was putting all force on me. But, then it ended. It suddenly ended. I grew depressed.

"I love you," Ron whispered, as he kissed my forehead.

And then I realized that was enough. Ron would always be able to make me happy; he was Ron.

So, now I've come to face truthful terms. I've come to the fact that, maybe, Ron _does _like me. Maybe, a little…or a lot.

_The End..._

_Okay, review, but NO FIRE! I'm a sensitive'wart!' Love you all! EWlookalike_


End file.
